Sakura's Secret
by Ponadis
Summary: Major adult content!SakuraxLee, GaixLee, OrochixLee, and more to come.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1:

Introduction

Sakura hates Lee and is always denying him when he asks her to go on a date. She is always crushing on Sasuke, at least, that is how she acts in public and around her friends. When they aren't around she leads a different life. A life no one would expect from her. A life that even the greatest ninjas could figure out until now. This is the story of Sakura's secret life revealed. LET IT BE KNOWN THIS IS NOT A CHILDRENS STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Secret

"Sakura, do notworry no one is around." explained Lee in a comforting voice.  
"Oh, I know... it's just I can't keep lying to Naruto and the others about us," Sakura replied guiltily, "it makes me feel like I'm betraying all of them." Lee wrapped his strong muscley arms around Sakura and caressed her naked body. Then, Lee hungrily kissed her neck. She relaxed almost instantly feeling his warm body against her.  
"It will be okay." whispered Lee. Sakura gasped as Lee penetrated her with his erect penis. His quick thrusts hit her g-spot just about every time, bringing her to tears.  
"Lee!" she screamed between her quick breaths, "Oh, yes! Don't stop!" Lee was pleased by this.  
"Sakura I cannot hold it any longer." said Lee as he started to remove his penis from Sakura.  
"No Lee, I want you to cum inside me." Sakura said. Then as Lee climaxed inside her they both let out a long sigh. The orgasmic event was over and Sakura's heart rate was still racing as they laid down on Lee's bed, not bothering to get dressed, and talked the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Mission

"Oh, no!" shouted Sakura jumping out of bed.  
"What is wrong, Sakura?" asked Lee.  
"I'm going to be late to meet up with Kakashi and the others," said Sakura exhaustedly, "we have a really important mission today." She slipped her clothes on in record time.  
"I will see you tonight then." said Lee.  
"Yes, but don't wait up if we take longer." replied Sakura.  
"Oh,....okay."Lee upsettedly said, as Sakura ran out the door.  
"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura...Sakura." said Kakashi as he took roll.  
"Here I am sensei!" repied Sakura at the last minute out of breath.  
Sakura, you look like you hadn't slept all night." said Kakashi. Sakura was so stunned she had nothing to say, "Oh, well." said Kakashi and he briefed them on the mission. Sakura wasn't sure what the mission was even aboutother than it was a stake-out. She was thinking about Lee the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Lee's Day Off

At the time, Lee was training with Gai sensei. "Sensei," Lee said twittling his thumbs, "could I...perhaps, get the rest of the day off?"  
Gai replied, "Lee, this isn't like you, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just do not feel well today." replied Lee. Gai nodded in return. Lee walked home slowly, thinking about Sakura. "Oh Sakura, I cannot last one day without you," sighed Lee, "how will I ever become an honorable shinobi?" He walked to his room and locked himself in it. Lee found a picture of Sakura that she gave him before she left. He pleasured himself for the night when Sakura didn't show up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Sakura's Long Day

Back with Sakura, nothing could be more boring. The stake out was caused by the expectancy of an invasion by the sand ninja. They were not sure if it was just another training exercise or not, so they had to stay even longer. Sakura missed Lee's comforting voice so much. She wished the pointless mission would just end so she could get away from Naruto and get back to her passionate Lee. She awoke in the middle of that night when she heard a sound outside her tent, when she went to investigate she came to the conclusion that it was Naruto's snoring. After she couldn't get back to sleep she decided to take a walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Gai's Surprise

That same night Gai Sensei had no missions, so he decided to check-up on Lee and make sure he was okay. As Gai was walkingto Lee's house he heard Lee scream. To be sure to get information before breaking into Lee's home, he looked in the window of Lee's room from the balcony. As he looked in the window he saw Lee rubbing his hardened penis, in dissapointment. At that point Gai jumped from the balcony and knocked on Lee's door. Lee quickly pulled his pants up and answered the door.  
"Lee, tell me exactly what's wrong, I can help." said Gai sensei.  
"Well...there is one thing," said Lee upsettedly, "it's Sakura, I can't go a day without her, and..._it _won't go away...down there. She could always make it go away."  
"I see," replied Gai, "so you've become intimate with Sakura, and you've got what's called an erection and you can't get it to stop. I think I can help."  
"Sensei?" Lee asked, "how could you...?" Gai pulled down Lee's pants and put Lee's impressively long and erect penis in his mouth. Lee moaned and groaned as his sensei licked the tip of his hard penis. Then, shocks of pleasure shot up Lee's body as gai moved farther down it. Lee let out a large sigh as he came inside his sensei's mouth.  
"Sensei! I am so sorry, I did not mean to..." exclaimed Lee worrily.  
"It is okay Lee," Gai sighed after he gulped down almost all of the cum, "it is only natural. So? How do you feel now?"  
Lee excitedly replied, "Oh, much better sensei. How could I ever repay you?" Lee zipped up his spandex pants just in time, because a messenger ninja appeared right after to inform them that the hokage was requesting an immediate meeting with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Surprise Mission

"Gai, Lee we need you two to back up squad seven," said Tsunade, "the sand ninja troops are getting larger, and could send a devestating blow if they sent a full scale invasion."  
"Yes ma'am!" replied Lee and Gai as they left to get to the stake out area.  
"Sensei?" asked Lee, "could you please not tell the others of me and Sakura?"  
"Sure thing, Lee." replied Gai. Using their taijutsu they made it to the camp in only ten minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Reuniting

"LEE!" screamed Sakura, running towards him as he entered the camp, "it's like we haven't been together for centuries!" she started to sob on his shoulder.  
"Sakura," sighed Lee, "I had missed you very much!" As they turned around they noticed Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke staring at them in confusion and awe. Gai ran in to explain.  
"We are doing imaginary relationship training." said Gai.  
"Whatever." said Kakashi and Sasuke as they turned and walked away.  
"WHAT!!" screamed Naruto, "you're just going to walk away like nothing just happened!"  
"Pretty much." said Kakashi. Naruto glared back at Lee, grunted, and lugged away.  
"Thank you, sensei!" exclaimed Lee.  
"No problem, Lee," replied Gai, "I'm going to 'patrol' the area." Lee then took Sakura to her tent and showed her how much he missed her.


End file.
